In the rain
by Zeriku
Summary: The bazooka malfunctioning doesn't always bring troubles.


In response to a kinkmeme.

Prompt: In the rain.

**=herebepagebreak=**

It must've been another malfunction of the 10 years later bazooka, but this is just plain _ridiculous. _

"Ugh. I think I need more sleep," the 15 year-old Lambo grumbled, a hand running through his hair. His green eye darted here and there, but it somehow always finds its way back to the man standing before him.

The other just stared back. Lambo released another sigh.

"The bazooka malfunctioned again, huh." It was more of a statement than a question. He was answered with a shrug.

"But, why haven't we-" something wet fell on his nose, making him scrunch it. Looking up, he just noticed how dark the sky was. "Oh great. Rain," he muttered, not really pleased with how things were going.

He moved to go, only to stop when he felt a heavy gaze on him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a green eye very much similar to his locked in his form.

Unexpectedly, shivers ran down his spine, making him frown. The other must've noticed, though, for there was something that sparked in that green orb that was so focused on him.

Lambo grunted, annoyed. "I don't know what's going on in your mind, but I sure as hell-" he was cut off, for the second time, with something wet falling in his nose again. But that was followed by another, and another drop, until it poured down hard, in an instant, that the 15 year old yelped, though he eventually resigned as he just stood there, taking in the droplets.

"Getting wet... was so not in my to-do list today..." he mumbled. He was serene for a moment before a baritone voice _too close _for comfort sounded. A blatant invasion of his personal space.

"...I must be a narcissist."

And lips covered his, lips so warm they contrast greatly to the cold rain water covering his skin. A cry of shock was muffled, and the younger one's hands came up to shove the other automatically. It was a futile attempt, though, for a hand gripped the back of his head and an arm wound around his waist, followed by a growl and the gradual change from a light touch of lips to a much more possessive, _demanding_ kiss. Lambo instantly went slack on his captor's embrace, mind a haze and he couldn't really do anything except to _receive._

Lambo was quite thankful that they were in an alley though, void of any audience. That and the fact that the rain, as much as he detested it minutes ago, was also minimizing the sounds they're both making, from gasps to moans to grunts. Somehow, Lambo found his back against the cold wall behind him, his body cornered by a body sinfully hard and grinding against him. Somehow, Lambo found his hands entangled on those messy locks, wet and slick against his fingers.

_Somehow_, Lambo found himself kissing back, returning with much fervor than what was being given, eliciting delicious sounds from that sinful hotter than hell mouth, causing waves of pleasure surge all around his body until it rests on the pit of his stomach. His pants became _tight._

His assailant pulled back before leaning down again, starting another lip lock that Lambo feared he was gradually, _highly_ getting addicted to. Something grazed on his chest, and the next thing he knew was that one of his nipples were being toyed at, rolled and pulled and pinched. His gasps were greedily swallowed by his partner, who then moved to kiss his jaw and moved further down to his neck, where he proceeded to suck and nip and bite. Lambo's hands tightened their grip on the dark mane of his partner, pulling him closer while he gasped and moaned. He squirmed, and then bucked, creating delicious friction that had both of them moaning, one deeper than the other.

Somehow, Lambo managed to say in a raspy voice, "F-Five min..utes is, aahn.. over…"

To which his partner grunted, "I… _know._"

Another kiss was started, this time a slow and sweet and gentle one. Lambo mewled in appreciation, his tongue dancing languidly with the other's, just relishing in the touch and warmth the other gives. When the hard body pinning him against the wall moved back, Lambo whimpered, both eyes opening to meet a pair of eye identical to his.

The man smiled. "It was nice. Maybe… the bazooka would malfunction again."

And smoke engulfed him, leaving a Lambo gaping and still rock hard.

After a few moments of gaping at nothingness, Lambo sighed, running a hand to his wet hair.

"A narcissist indeed…" he whispered, his lips quirking upwards into a smile.

**=herebepagebreak=**

And, yeah. That was 20YL!Lambo x TYL!Lambo.

Selfcest ftw~!


End file.
